El origen del kimono
by Ed Riordan
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] A pesar de su aspecto ordinario, el kimono a cuadros posee una historia y significado especial. Y es que marcó el inicio de unos cambios en el gran señor Sesshomaru.


No había trascurrido mucho tiempo después de haber probado el poder de Tenseiga en la niña. Se estaba haciendo a la idea que lo siguiera a todas partes, sin interferir en lo absoluto en su manutención. Él jamás cuidaría de una criatura inferior como ella, aunque tenía que admitir que sentía curiosidad una vez descubrió que era capaz de cuidarse por sí sola. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en pisarle los talones? ¿Sería, acaso, un efecto de la espada? La observaba de reojo, admirando su fortaleza, preguntándose hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Como parte de un pequeño experimento, comenzó a rondar cerca de aldeas con la intención de tentarla, provocar que se cansara de su juego y decidiera integrarse con los demás humanos. Después de todo, los daiyokais también tienen hobbies.

Esto ocurrió poco tiempo después que la niña comenzara a llamarse a sí misma «Rin».

Parecía que caminaban sin rumbo fijo, pero en realidad Sesshomaru se dirigía discretamente hacia una aldea que, gracias a su olfato, sabía que estaba plena de gente. Estaba convencido que esta vez la niña no podría resistirse. Se mantuvo en la periferia, oculto tras los árboles, mientras fingía pasar de largo lentamente.

Funcionó. Quiso la suerte que en ese momento aparecieran unos niños. Jugaban con trompos, muñecos, y otros juguetes llamativos. Sus risas y juegos llamaron la atención de Rin, y se acercó a ellos intuitivamente. Después de manifestar su deseo de unírseles, los niños la miraron de arriba abajo.

-¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-Murió. La mataron unos ladrones.

-¿Y tu papá?

-También.

Tras el breve interrogatorio, a los niños no les pareció importarle demasiado y la dejaron jugar. Sesshomaru bien podía aprovechar el momento para alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Al demonio le parecía curioso que Rin soltara _«Murió. La mataron unos ladrones» _tan despreocupadamente, sin molestarse tan siquiera en mentir. ¿Por qué no había dicho algo como_ "está lavando en el río", "me dio permiso para jugar"_, o algo por el estilo? Quizás todavía era muy pequeña para desarrollar esa habilidad. También le llamó la atención que las niñas se mantuvieran alejadas de ella y se rehusaran a compartir sus muñecas, forzándola a unirse a los niños que saltaban en los charcos por diversión. Una niña la miraba con cara de pocos amigos, y finalmente dijo que estaba cansada, hambrienta, y que quería regresar a la aldea.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? –preguntó Rin con entusiasmo

-No.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-¡Estás toda sucia!

Rin quiso protestar, pero no tuvo caso.

-¡Haraposa! ¡Piojosa!

-¡Lero, lero, no tienes una mamá que te cuide! ¡Lero, lero, nadie te quiere!

-¡Eso no es cierto! –chilló Rin en su defensa

_Nadie te quiere,_

_Todos de odian, _

_¡Mejor te comes un gusanito!_

_Le cortas la cabeza, le sacas lo de adentro,_

_Mmm, ¡qué rico gusanito!_

Aunque no lo parecía, la crueldad infantil tomó por sorpresa a Sesshomaru. Jamás le habría pasado por la cabeza que las crías de humanos fueran capaces de demostrar características propias de demonios. Rin se quedó sola y tiesa por unos momentos. Justo cuando se preguntaba qué haría a continuación, la vio correr como una posesa –hacia él. No solo eso, sino que abrazó sus rodillas mientras empapaba sus vestiduras con lágrimas y gritos ahogados. Buscaba… ¿cuál era la palabra? Consuelo.

Le fastidiaba que hiciese eso, pero no tanto como aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a oprimirlo y no lograba identificar. Rin trataba de hacerse entender entre el llanto y el hipo, mas era en vano. Sesshomaru le puso la mano sobre la cabeza para que se callara. Funcionó. Rin le dirigió sus ojitos llorosos, y aquel sentimiento extraño volvió a surgir.

_-No es más que una cría. _–se dijo para sí al verle la carita triste.

Le pasó la mano por la cabeza, sin darse cuenta que suavizaba la voz al decirle _«Vamos con Ah-Un»_. Sin embargo, Rin se dio cuenta, y sonrió. El gran demonio Sesshomaru la devolvió ya dormida con Jaken y Ah-Un, solo para desaparecer otra vez.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que vio Rin al despertar fue un precioso kimono a cuadros. De más está decir que saltó de alegría, y que el demonio sintió secretamente gran placer en deshacerse del desgastado kimono viejo. Nadie volvería a llamarla sucia, haraposa, ni piojosa mientras estuviera con él.<p>

_FIN_


End file.
